


Momenti felici

by PiccolaPker



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Epic Mickey (Video Games)
Genre: Brothers, Death, Father-Son Relationship, Flash Fic, Gen, Graphic Novel, Introspection, Melancholy, Sad, Sorrow
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Oswald non vuole accettare che lui e Topolino possano avere qualcosa in comune, ma qualcosa c'è, e nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, è indelebile ed eterno, come l'amore...
Kudos: 2





	Momenti felici

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) il 06/09/2015

**Momenti felici**

Topolino si guardò intorno, smarrito. Non conosceva quasi nulla di Rifiutolandia, in fondo, e non aveva idea di dove potesse trovarsi Oswald.

Finalmente lo vide. Era inginocchiato a terra, di fronte a due piccoli massi, incisi con così scarsa precisione con una fiamma ossidrica che non si riusciva a capire cosa ci fosse scritto. Aveva le mani sporche di terra, segno che aveva appena piantato quei bei fiori colorati che ora spuntavano dal terreno e che erano l’unica nota di colore dei dintorni.

Topolino rimase immobile. Qualunque cosa dovesse dire, di fronte a due tombe gli sembrava essere perfettamente inutile. Oswald però si accorse lo stesso di lui. Si voltò di scatto e, non appena si rese conto di chi lo stesse osservando, si strofinò con forza un braccio sugli occhi e gridò con rabbia: «Ah! Sei tu? Cosa vuoi, rubarmi ancora qualcos’altro?»

«No... veramente... io...»

Oswald si voltò di nuovo: «Lasciami in pace! Non abbiamo nulla in comune, io e te!»

Topolino si limitò ad accucciarsi al suo fianco.

«Chi sono?»

Oswald non lo guardò, abbassò lo sguardo e dopo qualche secondo di silenzio intriso di nostalgia disse: «Sono i miei momenti felici.»

Topolino lo guardò sorpreso, ma non disse nulla, aspettando che l’altro continuasse. Ci volle qualche minuto, ma alla fine, con un lungo sospiro, il coniglio continuò: «Nella mia vita ci sono stati momenti sereni, così felici, così abbaglianti che ora che non ci sono più fanno persino male. Così, per avere la forza di andare avanti, li ho seppelliti qui e cerco di non pensarci più. Vengo solo ogni tanto, per non dimenticare del tutto che la mia vita non è fatta solo di tristezza.»

«Solo due?»

«Rappresentano le due persone con cui ho provato più gioia. Una...»

Con la voce rotta dall’emozione, Oswald accarezzò con mano leggera uno dei fiori che aveva appena piantato nel tumulo di destra.

«... è per Ortensia, la mia luce... inghiottita da Macchia Nera... lei, almeno, ho ancora la speranza di rivederla, un giorno. L’altra...»

Il coniglio non ebbe la forza di continuare. Topolino osservò con calma lo scarabocchio, fatto con mano tremante. Non era per nulla chiaro, ma guardandolo con attenzione si poteva distinguere una _W_... e quello che sembrava essere un ghirigoro, _forse..._

Il topo si alzò, si guardò intorno, prese una foglia verde, si chinò nuovamente e la piantò nel terreno, affianco ai fiori. Oswald lo guardò sorpreso e Topolino fece una smorfia triste, come a giustificarsi: «Non ho trovato altro.»

Il coniglio continuava a non capire. Anche Topolino sembrava sul punto di piangere.

«Manca tanto anche a me...»

Oswald distolse lo sguardo. Forse si era sbagliato, dopotutto qualcosa in comune l’avevano.

Erano pur sempre figli dello stesso padre.

Anche se non si sentiva ancora pronto a chiamarlo fratello.

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho giocato al videogame, ma ho letto la grafic novel disegnata dai bravissimi Celoni e Mottura e mi ha affascinato il rapporto delineato in questa trama fra due fratelli/non fratelli, tanto simili quanto diversi. Un omaggio anche al grande Walt dagli occhi delle sue creature.


End file.
